bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 5
Tuesday, 7:28 AM Michael's alarm went off, much to Charles annoyance. Michael got out of bed and a red undershirt and some red track shorts. He was going to jog to the gym and Old Bullworth Vale and workout until school started. "You fucking weirdo!" Charles complained. Michael turned the lamp on and Charles ducked back under the covers like a vampire escaping the light. He jogged down to the gym. It was cold but he eventually got warmed up with this much needed run. Despite the freezing balls cold weather the sun was rising nicely over Bullworth. Michael missed living in California but he could not deny that Bullworth had a strange sense of beauty to it. Despite the fact that he was freezing his balls off. He walked into the gym and nodded at Tony as he came in. "What's up shorty?" Michael mocked his short height but he couldn't deny that his coach was certainly a badass. Tony rolled his eyes. "How was Liberty City, you get a broad pregnant?" Tony joked. "Yeah, your grandmother." Michael sarcastically replied. They both laughed at this. "Hey, Milky," He knows that Michael hates being called milky. "We got a new grappling coach, he was a Liberty City Wrestling champion. He also holds a Jiu Jitsu Black Belt." His coach continued. "I'll take ya to him. He's also gonna help you with your nutrition. You can't come in for your fight overweight." His coach said. Tony took him over to the strength and conditioning area where a tall, strong looking man stood. Lifting some heavy iron. He was about 6'3", 228 pounds. Medium length auburn hair. He looked to be in his early thirties. He had a very athletic build. He looked over at Tony, then Michael. "This is the guy huh?" He asked. Michael nodded to him. "Yep, I'm the 'guy'." The stranger set his weights down and approached Michael. He held out his hand and shook it. This guy's got a strong fucking grip, Michael thought to himself. "I'm Robert Smith, I've heard a lot about you." The man politely introduces himself. Michael was pretty tall for his age but it felt as if this guy was looking down at him. "I wrestled for Liberty City University, I was a state champion and I started training in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu as well." He continued on with his story. "We are going to train you pretty fucking hard for your fight," he smirks. "Awesome." Michael says. "Why don't we get started?" He asks. Bullworth Gates, 8:15 AM Michael was still sweaty from the excercise he had been through. They did some heavy strength and conditioning training. He needed a shower ASAP. As he was walking back to the Boys Dorm' he ran into Ted and Damon. "How was the Principal's office, faggot?" Ted mocked him. He moved forward trying to intimidate him but to no avail. "How am I the faggot?" Michael asks. "You were the one washing Damon's back when I came in there," he mocked him. Just then Michael felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Principal Johnson. "Boys, why don't you run along now?" Mister Johnson said with authority. The Jocks looked at him mockingly as they walked past Michael. At this point several emotions were jumbling up inside him. This motherfucker is targetting me, he thought to himself. Michael slowly turned around to face him. The Assistant Principal had his signature content look across his face. "Why do you do that?" He asked. Michael gave him a questioning look. "Do what?" Michael answered back, anger in his voice. The Principal's tone got a bit darker as he spoke. "Why do you intimidate others?" The Principal replied, seriously. Michael rolled his eyes at this comment. "Please tell me you're joking." Michael replied, sounding obviously annoyed. Ted started it, why is Michael getting punished just for defending himself? This guy's worse then Crabblesnitch! "I can't joke," he simply replied. "It's not part of my job, my job to keep punks like you in line." He replied. Michael was getting pissed. "Punks like me?!" He yelled back at him. Moving his face closer to his in a menacing fashion. "Ted and Damon fuck with everybody," Michael retorted. He started walking right past the Assistant Principal. Michael stompted into his room. He saw Charles sitting on the couch. "What a fucking lovely Assistant Principal we have." Michael said sarcastically. Charles turned to face him. "What happened?" Charles asked. "Ted and Damon were mocking me and when I fire back to defend myself I get in trouble. I swear, man. We gotta get rid of that asshole." Michael shakes his head in annoyance. Charles nods his head. "I heard other shit about that fucker from C-Money." Charles informs him. "It's only a matter of time before he fucks with me!" Charles exclaimed. "We gotta do something about this." Michael repeats himself. Gym Class Ted and Damon were getting their shorts on for Gym Class. "Hey, dude. After class when Michael and Charles don't expect it lets get back at them." Ted conjures up this plan. "Yeah, that's a great plan." Damon nods in agreement. He always agrees with Ted, if Ted said to jump off a bridge onto cement while totally buff naked chances are he'd totally go through with it. Hell, he'd probably love to be naked in front of Ted. Today they would be playing Dodgeball. Of course the Jocks were against the Nerds and Charles and Michael were forced onto that team. The Jocks got the ball and threw it at Michael. Michael caught it and threw it hard, taking out Luis easily. Charles ran forward and took the ball from their grasp, they threw it at Ted but Ted caught it and hit Algie. Now it was 2v2. Michael and Charles vs Ted and Damon. Michael got the ball and threw it at Ted but he caught it and threw it back at Michael, who would jump out of the way. Michael then Charles got the ball and took out Damon. The ball rolled towards Michael. He dived for it, as did Ted. The ball was in the center of the floor. They both grabbed for it and they started wrestling for it. Michael got it from his grasp and hit him with it. The game was over and Charles and Michael walked away with the win. After Class Michael and Charles were getting changed out of their gym clothes in the Locker Room when Michael was tackled from behind. It was Kirby, trying to take him down. Michael was bigger and stronger. He kneed Kirby in the ribs, lifted him up and slammed him on his face on the tiled floor. Charles also had his hands full with Luis. Bo threw a right hook that Michael ducked under, threw a left hook to the body they threw a hard right cross to the chin. Knocking him out. When Charles was finished with Luis they both looked at each other. Just then Juri and two Jocks they didn't recognise came through the door. Juri and one Jock went for Michael, the other one challenged Charles. Juri threw an uppercut to Michael's body which he easily blocked. Michael threw two jabs and then a roundhouse kick to the head of the other Jock, which knocked him out instantly. Juri tackled Michael to the ground. Michael pushed him off and grabbed him in the clinch, he started elbowing him in the face until blood was pouring from his face. Juri dropped to the ground in pain. Michael and Charles walked out of there and then to the Lunch Room. Category:Blog posts